The Final Score
by inpurifyingflame
Summary: Sebastian is a Slytherin chaser ... and he's chasing after Kurt who unfortunately doesn't care for the pompous seventh year American. Kurt prefers to seek himself for Gryffindor and somehow Rachel's plans create a whole mess. Some swearing but nothing major. Prompt from GKM.


**Prompt: **Kurt is the Gryffindor seeker Sebastian is the Slytherin chaser. They snark at each other and Sebastian is always hitting on and propositioning Kurt. One day Kurt decides to be totally sincere with the other boy: yes he's attracted to him but why would he ever be in a relationship with an amoral bully? How could he trust someone so self obsessed and inconsiderate? Sebastian is shocked but determined to prove that he's boyfriend material. Fellow Slytherin Rachel helps him.

**A/N:** This prompt reminded me of the James and Lily fanfics I read a long time ago. May or may not have taken inspiration from them though there's nothing specific. This is just a fun one-shot I wrote whilst looking through the GKM. Okay yes, I kind of went off from the prompt a little but my fingers do the walking and my brain does the talking.

**Disclaimer:** Nope, don't own Glee or Harry Potter.

**The Final Score**

"And Slytherin leads Gryffindor with that last goal, 50 to 40!" The commentator, some thick-skulled sixth year named Hunter, shouted into the megaphone.

Kurt growled and tightened his grip on his broomstick. The game had only been going for ten minutes and Slytherin were already playing with all their might, battling against the reigning champions.

This was Kurt's fourth year as seeker and fourth year playing against many of the people on the opposing team who were mostly seventeen. Including that bloody Smythe.

Sebastian Smythe, the bane of Kurt's existence, shot him a winning smile through the light drizzle of rain after scoring yet another goal bringing the score up to 60 – 40.

Kurt shot him his best glare and took off after Blaine Anderson, the Slytherin seeker who met every characteristic; light, speedy, small and he sure had pure skill. Skill that Kurt had only beaten twice out of the three times they had faced off. Nevertheless they were actually good friends, hanging out between classes as Blaine was a year below Kurt.

By the time Kurt caught onto Blaine's trail Slytherin were leading Gryffindor by fifty points and the keeper and captain of Gryffindor was getting pissed off, yelling at Kurt through the now pouring rain to catch the damn snitch already.

Kurt pulled out all of his tricks when he caught up to Blaine. They scowled at each other playfully, shooting downwards with an equal amount of determination both cursing through the howling wind when the snitch darted out of sight.

Blaine took off in the opposite direction to begin his search again while Kurt continued his plan. He circled around the Gryffindor goals as Finn failed to block the Quaffle from a lighting fast Sebastian. The latter pumped his fist in triumph finding Kurt's eyes as he did a victory lap.

"That was for you beautiful!" Sebastian yelled when he had gotten close enough to Kurt.

Kurt hated that Sebastian hit on him during Quidditch. It pissed him off to no end, completely blew his concentration and caused his anger to skyrocket. He brought the broom up into the haze of rain trying to catch a glimpse of gold below and to his luck he found it.

He accelerated and urged his broom to shoot down through the rain. Thunder echoed to his right and he ignored it, solely focused on the snitch hovering near a Ravenclaw stand. They cheered as he came closer, the Gryffindors next to the area clapping loudly. The wind whistled through Kurt's ears, causing them to ache but he was so damn close. Just a few more metres and he'd be there.

WHAM!

Blaine came out of nowhere and smacked into Kurt's side, not seeing him through the rain and Kurt went spinning around his broom and blinked, seeing the world upside for a few moments. Unable to gain control, his broom, he crashed into the ground, sliding along it and stopping in a heap.

"BLAINE ANDERSON CATCHES THE SNITCH!" Hunter screamed in the megaphone, "FINAL SCORE SEES SLYTHERIN 310 to GRYFFINDOR 80!"

Kurt shook his head trying to put his brain back into place. He was lucky that he was so close to the ground when he fell. Blaine landed next to him and helped him up, Kurt being mindful of the searing pain in his back. He flexed; it wasn't serious, it felt like some grazing and sore muscles at the very most which was nothing compared to previous Quidditch injuries.

"Good game," Blaine shouted and Kurt nodded, shaking hands with him before Blaine ran off to hug his Slytherin team mates.

Kurt was pat on the shoulder by his team mates and on the head by Finn who was really quite tall as the Gryffindor team walked into the hallway looking defeated.

Miss Hunkleby, the school nurse, immediately demanded to see him and Kurt, not in the mood to spend time in the hospital wing, asked to be looked at in the changing rooms.

Kurt's suspicions were correct. His back was red and bruised with grazing from sliding along the grass. Miss Hunkleby ordered a long night's sleep on his stomach and to come by after he had changed for some potions for the pain. Kurt just nodded, wanting to get out of his soaking robes and stepped into the shower area.

The hot water hit his back but Kurt was happily pleasured. The team was quiet, Finn congratulating everyone after they had dressed for a solid effort despite their loss and they all headed up to their common room.

Kurt remembered that he had to stop by the hospital wing and doubled back through a short cut. He instantly regretted it a few minutes later when he heard his name being called in a familiar, annoying voice. He didn't stop but continued until he hit the hospital.

"Kurt I've been calling you," Sebastian said, panting as he caught up to the waiting Gryffindor at the entrance to the hospital.

"Ah Mr. Hummel," Miss Hunkleby said, "Come in, I'll just fetch the potion for your pain."

"Pain?" Sebastian asked curiously looking concerned and when the nurse returned he asked, "What happened?"

"The poor boy fell off his broom, lucky he didn't break a bone I'll say," Miss Hunkleby explained as she handed Kurt a small vial, "Three drops, twice a day until there's no pain."

"Thanks Miss Hunkleby," Kurt said and took the spoon she offered to take the potion now.

"Now off you go, I have patients to attend to," The nurse mumbled, "Bloody Quidditch I tell you."

Kurt quickly resealed the vial, thanked her once more and headed off for his common room. He desired a nice nap before heading down to dinner and he had that Arithmancy paper to finish. Kurt cursed silently as Sebastian's footsteps caught up with his quick pace and he slowed when his back pain increased, defeated for the second time that day.

"So, good game Hummel," Sebastian smirked as he followed the boy to the Gryffindor common room.

"Hardly," Kurt shot back, wincing with the pain in his back and he wished the potion would work faster.

"No I think that little manoeuvre you pulled just before Blainey caught the snitch for us was brilliant, really top notch."

"Go to hell Sebastian."

"We're on first name basis now? I must have missed that turn of events," Sebastian grinned, "Maybe we should go out on a date so I don't miss anymore. Say Hogsmeade next weekend before Christmas?"

Kurt spun around, his eyes glinting in anger, "God can't you just leave me alone?"

Sebastian leaned against a torch and grinned, "Nope. Are you annoyed with a little attention?"

"I get plenty of attention, I just don't want it from ignorant, American frat-boys!"

"So you don't like my accent?"

"Of course I like your accent but I don't like you!"

Sebastian smiled triumphantly, considering Kurt's confession a partial win in this argument and Kurt, realising what he said, covered his slowly reddening face with his gloved hands. He lowered his hands, sighing.

"Look Sebastian, you're attractive. I know it, everyone knows it including you. I wouldn't mind going out with you if you weren't such a pretentious asshole who would treat me like a girl, call me a ridiculous amount of adjectives and end up screwing me over."

Kurt had unwillingly stepped closer to Sebastian throughout his rant and noticed Sebastian leaning forward. Kurt backed away, throwing himself against the wall behind him. The silent tension between them could be cut with a knife before Sebastian put his foot in it.

"That was hot," He said in a husky voice and Kurt huffed in disdain.

"Not happening Smythe, go back to your snake hole," Kurt said breaking into a run to get away from the annoying boy.

"I'll prove it to you Kurt! I'll be the best boyfriend ever!" Sebastian shouted, feeling slightly defeated when Kurt didn't even turn around.

Sebastian stood where Kurt had left him by the torch. His team had pulled a massive victory over Gryffindor and yet he felt like absolute crap. Why couldn't Kurt just give him a chance? Maybe he was just a massive American douche to this boy and this boy was going to be the death of him with his beautiful skin and the way his hips moved and the way he could fight back at Sebastian's every word and …

He stood up straight, wondering what pulled him out of his stupor. His friends Rachel and Blaine had found him and called his name.

"Hey guys," Sebastian grinned before letting his face fall again.

"What's wrong Seb?" Rachel asked before realisation crossed her face, "Oh did Kurt reject you again?"

"Nice and easy Rach," Blaine said, "Just like we talked about. Don't just jump right to it."

"Oh sorry, did you asked Kurt out and get refused?"

"Close enough," Blaine grinned and nudged Sebastian, "What's wrong buddy?"

"Rachel is right, I got rejected again."

"That makes it the 98th time," Rachel mumbled under her breath and Sebastian glared at her, "Come on, we need to finish our homework."

"Homework Rach?" Blaine asked making a face.

"Blaine, Sebastian and I have got to keep our grades up and study for the N.E. ," Rachel explained as the trio walked the common track back to the Slytherin dorms.

"How do I make Kurt Hummel fall for me?" Sebastian asked as they walked down another flight of stairs.

"Don't worry Seb," Rachel said with a grin as they reached the dungeons, "We're Slytherins, I'm sure we can hatch a plan."

The 'plan' Rachel was talking about meant romance and Sebastian hated laying on thick romance.

"This is so tacky," Sebastian whined as he looked at the mass of pink and red over his bed.

"He'll love it!"

"Uh I don't know about this," Blaine piped up as he entered Sebastian's dormitory, "Didn't you say something about being treated like a girl?"

"Nonsense, he'll adore you after tomorrow!" Rachel said and Sebastian groaned, wishing he could believe her.

Kurt didn't appreciate being woken at 5am on a Saturday that wasn't for Quidditch practice. He rubbed his eyes and pulled the scarlet hangings apart to see an owl tapping on the glass of the window. The rain was pouring again and the humanitarian side of him won over the sleepy side so he pushed himself out of the bed and let the owl in.

He noticed his own name written on the parchment and with a sleepy sigh he took it from the owl and pried it open. Several moments later he looked up silently at all of the sleeping Gryffindors and back down at the parchment.

A letter from Smythe and including … Kurt peered at the parchment … some rather bad poetry.

Kurt laid back in bed and laughed as quietly as he could. Did Smythe really think some stupid poetry was going to send him running into the asshole's arms? Kurt didn't bother reading the letter and later showed the poetry to Blaine who laughed nervously and mumbled something about jumping off the astronomy tower.

The assault continued over the next week with deliveries of flowers, more poetry and a silver heart necklace. He was not going to give into this guy with his tacky poetry and jewellery. Somehow Sebastian had got the message that Kurt was not taking well to the onslaught of gifts and stopped, something that pleased Kurt to no end as he was finally left alone and able to enjoy Christmas in peace.

January came with angry weather and an equally angry Kurt. Not one of his Slytherin friends would talk to him unless he agreed to give Sebastian a shot. Kurt was not one to be riled up and formed an even bigger grudge that had Blaine slink back to him after a horrific loss to Ravenclaw in Quidditch for a much needed pep talk and cuddles. Luckily Kurt was so forgiving.

The end of January passed contently, Kurt barely able to catch a glimpse of Sebastian and when he did the poor boy looked absolutely heartbroken.

Good, Kurt thought and Blaine chastised him for being so heartless. Oddly enough, after this Kurt felt kind of bad for the guy but this was Sebastian Smythe. He'd had a boyfriend every few weeks since he hit puberty and in no way paid attention to Kurt since they arrived back for their sixth year and Kurt had hit it himself (being a tad bit later).

Nevertheless once Sebastian backed off, Kurt found his thoughts wandering from the test in Transfiguration to stare at the boy in his Slytherin robes that fit him just about right around the arms when he put his hand up to ask the professor a question.

Blaine found Sebastian pouring over his Potions notes in the library the day before Valentine's.

"Come on Seb, isn't it your favourite holiday?"

"Valentine's is tacky," Sebastian said in a mocking tone without taking his eyes from his parchment.

Blaine sighed.

"Well," Rachel's voice came from behind them, "I have a plan to rectify that and one to get you Kurt Hummel in your arms."

"No offence but your last two ideas didn't exactly get me in the good books Rachel," Sebastian muttered, finishing his sentence on the parchment with a vicious full stop, "The first one caused him to hate me even more and the second one caused him to forget about me completely when I stayed away from him."

"But this one is different," Rachel said in a pleading voice, "Come on, one more shot to get Kurt for you before Valentine's and if it doesn't work I'll eat my homework."

Sebastian was determined to make Rachel eat her thirteen inch parchment and prove once and for all that he was just a stupid American idiot.

It was snowing on Valentine's Day and Sebastian, Rachel and Blaine went into Hogsmeade with the latter two determined to have a good time. Sebastian was just as grumpy as ever, frightening some poor third years half to death with his rude comments.

Kurt was also annoyed as his entire Gryffindor team forced him down to the village without stopping to hear his cries of outrage or arguments as to why he should be studying. He was wrapped in his bulky snow jacket and a scarf that didn't even match and yanked into the cold weather.

"Oh no, not the joke shop," Kurt grimaced and for the rest of the afternoon he was tugged along to a multitude of shops before finally pulling himself away. The team finally saw his annoyance and followed him back up to the dorms where Kurt was suddenly pushed into his room with the door locking behind him.

Kurt locked eyes with Sebastian and turned his back on him.

"Uh Slytherin in the dorms!" Kurt shouted, banging on the locked door while Sebastian turned his lips up into a small smile, "What was the plan this time?"

"Plan?"

"Yes, plan. I know you, Rachel Berry and Blaine have been plotting to make me fall hopelessly in love with you. Well guess what, didn't work."

"That's not why I'm here," Sebastian said and held up a single white rose, one flower he knew was Kurt's favourite.

"What, a romantic proclamation and a rose? Smooth Smythe," Kurt muttered, sitting on his bed, "Go on, do your best wooing."

"Rachel's plan is to be completely honest so that's what I'm doing," Sebastian said and knelt in front of Kurt, placing the rose on the bed beside the latter, "I don't love you. I don't think I ever did but I like you a whole lot. You're funny, snarky and you're more than a match for me. So no this isn't a romantic proclamation as you put it. This is me, laying myself bare for you to do whatever you want with me."

Silence fell and Sebastian was looking up at Kurt with a pleading expression.

"What if you hurt me?" Kurt asked so quietly that if Sebastian wasn't sitting in front of him he wouldn't have heard it.

"I can't promise that I won't occasionally act like an asshole but I'll do my damn best to try not to hurt you," Sebastian said, edging closer on his knees, "I want you, the whole nine yards. Flowers, candy, holding hands, soft kisses under the moonlight. I'll do it all for you Kurt."

Silence fell again and Sebastian's gaze shifted from Kurt's face to the rose sitting limply beside him.

"I suppose one date couldn't hurt," Kurt said finally, "And what a better day for it."

Sebastian's eyes locked on Kurt's and in a sudden, fluid movement, Sebastian had jumped up and pulled Kurt up to meet him. He wrapped Kurt up in a hug, his whole body thrumming with a renewed energy.

"Whoa, I said I'll give you a chance," Kurt said with a smile on his face, "That means a proper date … you did say the whole nine yards yes?"

"You got it," Sebastian winked and Kurt couldn't help but laugh at his arrogance.

Kurt fingered the rose tenderly, "How did you know these were my favourites?"

Sebastian grinned, "I know a lot more about you than you think."

"Hmm," said Kurt, "Maybe there's hope for you yet."

Sebastian didn't stop smiling all the way back to the Slytherin common room where not even the dreary atmosphere from the dark lake could hinder his mood.


End file.
